Szösszenet 1
by Dannae
Summary: Nagyon rövid, két oldalas kis írásom az unalom elűzésére- a férfi karakter egy barátomé, ő és Hoshiko körülbelül már egy éve van együtt. Ez annak a története, ahogy én elképzeltem az első éjszakájukat együtt. OCXOC


A lány halkan kuncogva, kipirult arccal matatott az ing gombjain, ujjai meg-megcsúsztak, ahogy kedvese keze az ő blúza alatt matatott a melltartó kapcsával. Leheletükön érződött az alkohol fanyar szaga, hajukba-ruhájukba a dohányfüst fanyar illata itta magát, de ezen apró részletek most valahogy száműzettek tudatuk szélére, ahogy már-már önkívületben ölelték-csókolták egymást, ahol csak érték, oldva azt, ami jött, és szaggatva azt, ami nem. A gombok szétrepültek a szoba négy sarka felé- egy a vázában landolt, másik üveg whiskypoharat zúzott halálra, harmadik valamilyen úton-módon az előszobában durván lerugdosott pántos-finom bőrszandálok egyikének magasított sarka alatt lelte később halálát.

Az ing immár szabadon, tépett szárnyú, éjfekete madárként ölelte körbe a közel tökéletesre csiszolt férfitestet, melyen Hoshiko élvezettel futtatta végig ujjait, midőn karjait szerelmese nyaka köré fonta, hogy újabb szenvedélytől csöpögő csókba rántsa őt, olyan hévvel, hogy egy pillanatra foguk is összekoccant, bár erről egyikőjük sem volt hajlandó tudomást venni.

Shigeru egy türelmetlen vállrándítással és némi segítséggel hamar lerázta magáról a funkcióját- és hasznát vesztett ruhadarabot, még e művelet kedvéért sem szakadt azonban el a nő ajkaitól, a vágytól enyhén reszkető keze pedig már a szoknya megoldásán dolgozott. Minek ezekre cipzár ÉS gomb?

Hoshiko csak egy pillanatra volt képes elengedni a férfi nyakát, amíg a blúzt áthúzta a fején, és célzás nélkül elhajította, hogy másnap reggel a csillárról köszönjön az vissza. Teste kéjesen hullámzott; a férfi ujjai úgy játszottak rajta, mint valami hangszeren, olyan húrokat pengetve meg rajta, amiről eleddig az sem tudta, hogy létezik: végigsimítottak gerince vonalán, mellét érintették, keményen markoltak fenekébe, mindeközben Shigeru szálkásra kínzott teste lépésről lépésre terelgette, kényszerítette őt a hálószoba felé.

A fiú érezte kedvese finom reszketését, a bőrébe vájó körmök által keltett enyhe szúrást a vállában, a nő övétől centikre tüzelő ölét. Már nem volt képes tiszta fejjel gondolkodni, egyszerűen megvadította ez a nő. Ennyire még sose kívánt senkit, nem vágyott így egy nő érintésére sem, zubogva forrott a vére a puszta gondolatra is- a gondolatra, miszerint ma éjjel végre-valahára egybeforrnak ők ketten, végre csakis az övé lesz. Csakis az övé.

Hoshiko vádlija az ágy szélének ütközött, és a lány, egyensúlyát elvesztve, az ágyra zuhant, magával rántva partnerét a puha vánkosok közé- a szoknya eme kíméletlen bánásmód hatására immár teljesen felcsúszott, teret engedve az egyre durvább, keményebb mozdulatoknak.

-…-árj! – nyögte végül Hoshiko elfúló hangon, mikor végre sikerült egy pillanatra eltépnie magát Shigeru ajkaitól, és megkísérelte távolabb tolni magától a ránehezedő testet. Sötét szemében oly vad tűz lángolt, mely nem hagyott kétséget szándékai felől. A férfi egy pillanatra megrökönyödött, de látva a vággyal telt arckifejezést, elvigyorodott, és hagyta magát megfordítani, mígnem a nő lovaglóülésben magasodott fölé, combjai nem erősen, de határozottan tartották a derekát, öle pedig a mozdulat hatására szorosan alhasához simult, heve apró napként fűtötte.

Szája pimasz mosolyra húzódott, rózsaszín nyelve gyorsan végig futott felső ajkán, mielőtt előrehajolt volna, és szájával gyengéden végig nem simított volna a Shigeru bal szemét átszelő sebhelyen. Továbbkalandozott; apró csókot nyomott az orra hegyére, átsiklott a száján, fülcimpájával játszott, majd lejjebb csúszott, és finoman a kimeredő kulcscsontba mélyesztette metszőfogait. Shigeru akaratlanul is felnyögött, és megemelte a csípőjét, hogy viszonzásként fokozza a nyomást Hoshiko szemérmén. A lány sóhajjal honorálta a megmozdulását, és engedett a ki nem mondott kérésnek: lejjebb csusszant. A nadrágot kellemetlenül feszítő hímtagot mintha észre sem vette volna, immár kedvese combján ült, mellkasán és hasán kalandozott. Remegő keze végre sikeresen megoldotta az övet, és kigombolta a nadrágot, de a cipzárt még fent hagyta- láthatóan nem akarta elsietni a dolgot, nem csak gyors szexet akart. Ez igazi, egész éjjen át tartó szeretkezésnek ígérkezett, amely kis szerencsével akár még reggel is folytatódhat.

Shigeru kedvtelve nézte, ahogy a lány megpróbálja átszenvedni feje felett a derekához gyűrt szoknyát- ezáltal az egyetlen ruhadarab, ami testét fedte a falatnyi, csípőjén két masnival megkötött, fekete alsó maradt. Érezve, hogy Hoshiko figyelme egy pillanatra lankadt, hirtelen mozdulattal felült, és ölébe rántotta a pillanatnyilag tehetetlen nőt; lábai ezáltal kicsúsztak alóla, és körbefonták Shigeru derekát, ölük a három réteg anyagon keresztül is egymásnak feszült.

Shigeru ismét elvigyorodott, érezve Hoshiko kezének reszketését, a mellkasához préselődő, kemény mellbimbók érintését, fülén a meleg leheletet, kedvese édesen zihálta becenevét- két szótagnál többre nem lett volna képes. Hirtelen, gyors csípőcsavarással ismét megfordította a helyzetüket- a lány ezúttal megadta magát, nem küzdött a dominanciáért, szemei kéjesen, félig lecsukódtak, ajka elnyílt, de több hang nem jött ki a torkán.

Shigeru kényelmes tempóban, kapkodás nélkül fedezte fel az alatta remegő formákat, élvezve az irányítást, majd ezt megelégelve ujjainak egyetlen finom mozdulatával eloldozta a szeméremdombot fedő, utolsó ruhadarab béklyóit. A nadrág végre megadta magát a magasabb hatalomnak, és a cipzárt engedelmesen elengedve térdéig csúszott, ahonnan már könnyűszerrel, ámde durván lerugdosta- másnap reggel a szekrény tetejéről vállfa segítségével tudta csak lehalászni.

Hoshiko önkéntelenül felsikkantott, szeme elkerekedett, kezével, mintha félné a jelenés eltűnését, pillangószárny finomsággal érintette csak meg a fehér alsónadrágon átdudorodó tagot. Ez tényleg a valóság?

- Tetszik? – dorombolta Shigeru- a lány reakciója nem csak legyezgette a hiúságát, de ettől csak még jobban vágyott rá, hogy áttörhesse az utolsó akadályokat, hogy leomoljanak kettejük közt az utolsó falak is, hogy a lány végre a nevét sikítsa, ahogy örvénybe taszítja a felettük átdübörgő kéj…

- Az nem kifejezés. – susogta Hoshiko, szája immár a csodálkozástól nyílt el, és egy utolsó, hirtelen mozdulattal megszabadította a kedvest utolsó ruhadarabjától.

Ezután valahogy minden összefolyt a szeme előtt, emlékezetében foltok tátongtak, mintha egy-egy pillanatra az eszméletét is elvesztette volna, csillagokat látott a kéjtől. Körmei véres sávokat martak Shigeru hátába, mozgásuk összehangoltnak, összeszokottnak tetszett- csípőjük az ősi ritmusra mozdult, a ritmusra, mely ősidők óta uralta a testüket, csak fel kellett fedezniük. Míg végül artikulálatlan, nőietlen sikoly tépte le magát Hoshiko szájáról:

- SHIGERUUUUU!

A kéj hullámai fehér tombolással zuhantak rá, betemetve őt a végeláthatatlan fehérségben, izmai összerándultak, ezzel kényszerítve-rántva a férfit is magával a tejfehér ködbe, amelybe az juttatta.

Shigeru jóval szerényebb hanghatások közepette követte őt, mindössze egy mély, öblös hörgésre futotta erejéből, amely akár lehetett a nő nevének elkorcsosult változata, de akár állati énjének utolsó megszólalása is, mielőtt visszatért volna agya eldugott zugaiba.

Kimerülten, levegőért kapkodva, de boldogan omlottak egymás mellé, és egy percig némán, csak egymás kapkodó, fokozatosan visszalassuló lélegzetét hallgatva kémlelték a sötét mennyezetet; a szobát és izzadtságfilmtől halványan csillogó bőrüket ezüstös ragyogásba vonta az ablakon beszökő holdfény.


End file.
